Comenzar de nuevo
by Darkblademan
Summary: Huir de los problemas nunca fue la mejor solución, afrontarlos, un nuevo reto.
1. Muda de vida

Capítulo 1: Muda de vida

Durante muchos años había vivido fuera de la magia. Él sabía el porqué había desaparecido del mundo, porqué, pese a ser considerado uno de los magos más importantes de la actualidad, decidió dejar al mundo mágico sin su ayuda. Pero eso nadie lo sabía.

El ahora vivía como un muggle más, con una familia muggle, hábitos muggles y un trabajo muggle. Nadie que le conociese diría que en otros tiempos fue uno de los magos más sabios y conocidos del mundo.

Lance vivía con su esposa Karen, con la que tuvo 2 hijos, Emerald y John, dos gemelos de 5 años. Su matrimonio había sido, lo que se dice, un flechazo; apenas se conocieron; salieron juntos. Karen y lance se conocieron por primera vez en el trabajo, los dos son profesores en un instituto de secundaria en Limerick, en el sur de Irlanda. Lance había entrado a trabajar después de dejar su trabajo como mano derecha de Albus Dumbledore, de quien tuvo que despedirse muy a su pesar.

Nadie en la familia de Lance conocía su pasado, y es que él renegaba en sus entrañas de él, no deseaba que nadie supiese lo que era, o le tomarían como un freak fracasado. Había pasado ya la moda de ser original. Ahora ser don perfecto, sin nada que se desvíe de la norma era lo que se tenía que ser si no se deseaba quedar relegado en la sociedad.

A pesar de ello, Lance contemplaba muchas veces, cuando su mujer y sus hijos no se encontraban en casa, aquellos libros, fotos y artilugios que le recordaban con nostalgia quien había sido.

Era un sábado de una excepcionalmente calurosa noche de noviembre. Inusual sin duda que en esta época del año aún podamos salir a la calle en manga corta – Pensó -. Su mujer y sus hijos se encontraban viendo la televisión, mientras el leía, con su habitual ilusión, otro de los cuentos de Charles Dickens, su autor favorito. "Tiempos difíciles", decía el título.

El libro le recordó la guerra que tuvo que afrontar en su época de mago. El alce al poder de Lord Voldemort le llegó en su momento más combativo. Junto con la orden del phoenix, habían logrado que aquellos momentos oscuros no llegasen a traer la completa oscuridad a su mundo.

Pero para cuando el pequeño Harry Potter había eliminado a Voldemort, el había perdido más de lo que muchos se pensaban, cosas que nunca creía poder recuperar.

Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introducción. Todo comentario en forma de review será bienvenido


	2. Mensajes y mensajeros

Disclaimer: Excepto los personajes inventados para esta historia, el resto pertenecen a la obra de JK Rowling

Capítulo 2: Mensajes y mensajeros

Se había vuelto a pasar otra noche en vela. No conciliaba el sueño y no alcanzaba a adivinar el porqué, aunque en lo más profundo de sus entrañas sabía cual era su problema.

Su mujer lo había intentado todo, pero no había forma de que pudiese acostarse, todos los esfuerzos eran en vano.

No obstante, y aunque Lance no dormía, si que tenía sueños estando despierto, sueños, que de haberlos comentado ante cualquier psiquiatra pudieran haberle llevado a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Y es que aunque no lo quisiera, la magia estaba volviendo a aflorar en él, sabía que algún día tendría que volver a afrontar su naturaleza.

Era Julio de 1995, y Lance llevaba ya más de un mes sin conseguir dormir. Para no preocupar más a su familia, fingía que dormía; cuando realmente se quedaba inmerso en sus pensamientos toda la noche.

Con la excusa de tomar un vaso de agua, Lance bajó a la cocina, que encontró bastante desordenada por culpa de su hijo varón, ya de 11 años, el cual se podría calificar de todo menos ordenado. Con un suspiro se calmó, no era cuestión de pegar voces a estas horas de la mañana, ya le regañaría a la mañana siguiente.

No bien Lance se disponía a volver a su habitación, un ruido le hizo sobresaltarse. Pensó que era un ladrón, y se apresuró a mirar por la ventana para ver quien estaba merodeando por el jardín de su casa. 2 personas, que Lance reconoció como magos por su vestimenta, pero que fue incapaz de reconocer debido a que llevaban una capucha puesta.

En esos momentos, Lance sintió terror y angustia, casi hubiese preferido que hubiese sido un ladrón. Armándose de valor, Lance salió al jardín, pensando que si no habían entrado en la casa por la fuerza, no deberían ser peligrosos.

En cuanto salió, Lance pudo distinguir mejor a los dos encapuchados. Uno era alto y fuerte, vestía túnica y capa moradas, mientras que el otro tenía una complexión mucho más débil y era más bajo.

¿Lance Redrock?

Si

Venimos a entregarle este mensaje, disculpe la intromisión

No hay problema

Por favor, lea el mensaje en privado y no comente a nadie nada, al menos de momento

Así se hará

Y sin más, desaparecieron.

Lance pensó entonces que ese era un buen momento para leer la carta, eran las cuatro de la mañana y su familia no se levantaría por lo menos hasta las 8, ya que todos estaban de vacaciones. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se sentó en el sofá del salón, cerró la puerta y encendió la lámpara de pie. En la mesilla que acompañaba a la butaca aún se encontraban unos papeles de clases que estaba preparando para el próximo curso escolar, además de varias bolsitas de té y agua caliente. El té era algo que le relajaba mucho los nervios, y como tal, se preparó una buena taza antes de ni siquiera mirar el sobre que le habían entregado.

Cuando lo miró, su sorpresa no fue excesiva, viendo que tipo de personas habían ejercido de mensajeros. El remitente no era otro que el viejo búho, el nombre en clave con el que él conocía a Albus Dumbledore. Lance sacó el pergamino del envoltorio y leyó:

Mi querido Lancelot:

Ha pasado más de una década desde que decidiste dejar el mundo mágico por voluntad propia; pero como ya me comentaste en su día, si la ocasión así lo requiriese, te podía enviar algun mensaje siempre que éste fuese urgente.

Como imagino que no estás al corriente de lo que ha ocurrido en el mundo mágico, es mi deber decirte que Voldemort ha "resucitado" hace un año y que la orden del phoenix se ha vuelto a poner en marcha.

Como siempre te he dicho, al contrario de ese terco sentido de la humildad que siempre has tenido, tu has sido uno de los puntos clave en la magia actual, y me gustaría que me pudieses ayudar.

Pero antes que nada, necesito hablar contigo más detenidamente, por favor, mándame una lechuza en cuanto te sea posible para acordar lugar y fecha.

Un gran abrazo de tu viejo amigo

El viejo búho


	3. Viejos amigos, nuevas proposiciones

Capítulo 3: Viejos amigos, proposiciones nuevas

Después del mensaje de Dumbledore, Lance sabía que no podía defraudarle, debía al menos de hablar con el. El problema era cómo enviarle una lechuza sin que su familia se enterase, aparte del hecho de que no tenía una lechuza y aún no quería presentarse en el mundo mágico por si alguien le reconocía.

Lo que Lance no se esperaba era que esa misma tarde llegase una lechuza de Dumbledore, lo que el viejo mago no sabía es que la familia de Lance estaba con el cuando el ave se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Ante la sorpresa de éstos, Lance fingió también estar sorprendido, exclamando cuan extraño era que un ave nocturna volara a plena luz del día. Por fortuna, su familia le restó importancia, y cuando todos se fueron de la cocina, Lance se apresuró para leer la carta, que era escueta.

"_Disculpa Lancelot, se me olvidó que no tenías lechuza, utiliza ésta misma para enviarme un mensaje de vuelta, no te preocupes, ella conoce perfectamente mi paradero"_

Daba la casualidad que su esposa y su hija tenían que ir a una función de su clase ese día, y que su hijo se iba a quedar en la casa de un amigo a dormir. Lance pensó que tal vez Dumbledore había ayudado en esto, de forma que no hubiese más complicaciones de las que ya de por si estaban surgiendo. Cogió un bolígrafo y escribió en la nota:

"_Esta noche a las 21.00 es la hora perfecta para nuestro encuentro"_

A las ocho y media, Lance se despidió de toda su familia, ya que su mujer iba a aprovechar que tenía que coger el coche para ir al colegio para dejar a su hijo.

En cuanto el reloj dio las nueve exactas, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Con decisión, pero con un peso horrible a la vez en el estómago, Lance fue a abrir la puerta. Dumbledore apenas había cambiado en estos años, alguna arruga más en su cara tal vez, pero su mismo aspecto de siempre, dando una sensación no errónea de gran fortaleza a pesar de su caparazón envejecido.

Si no fuese porque te conozco como si fueses mi hermano, jamás te hubiese reconocido – Dijo Dumbledore abrazando a Lance–

Sabes que es para mi un placer volverte a ver, fuiste mi maestro y a pesar de todo, aún lo sigues siendo. Sobre mi aspecto, tuve que cambiarlo radicalmente, ya sabes como es el mundo muggle, no aceptan nada que se desvíe lo más mínimo de la norma

Aunque tienes en parte razón, creía que tu habías sido siempre alguien que luchaba por ser él mismo; solo espero que este cambio de aspecto no haya afectado a tu forma de ser

Tranquilo Albus, sigo siendo en esencia el mismo, aunque la magia para mi dejó de ser parte de mi vida, tu más que nadie sabes bien el porqué

Lance, conozco perfectamente tu situación y el porqué decidiste dejar nuestro mundo, pero vengo a proponerte la vuelta al mundo mágico

Mi respuesta es no, no me hace falta escuchar tus razones, ya conoces mi respuesta.

Creía que me acababas de decir que no habías cambiado, donde has dejado al Lance amable que escuchaba a todo el mundo?

Esa parte de mi sigue existiendo pero no en tu mundo

No es mi mundo, sino nuestro mundo, por mucho que lo niegues yo se que tu quieres volver

No Albus, no intentes meterme en tus juegos, no aceptaré

Al menos déjame explicarte la situación

Si no hay más remedio…

A pesar de que Lance se había puesto la coraza del pasotismo de cara a Dumbledore, por dentro él quería escucharlo, pero el miedo a que le clavasen una espada por detrás hacía necesitar de esa armadura. Ahora no podía dejar a su familia sola. No era esa clase de hombres que abandonaba a su familia, el los quería.

Se – Dijo Dumbledore – Que lo que realmente te impide volver a luchar es tu familia, se cuánto los aprecias, pero te puedo asegurar que no tendrías que deshacerte de ellos, podrás seguir tu camino con ellos, debido a que tus hijos, aunque no lo saben, han heredado el don mágico que tu tienes

Me alegro, pero hay un problema muy grande, y es que mi mujer no tiene ese don, y créeme cuando te digo que no le gustará saberlo, cualquier cosa extraña para ella no es digna de ser analizada

Si realmente te quiere, tendrá que aceptar la nueva situación

Tienes toda la razón en eso

Lo que te ofrezco es un trabajo en Hogwarts, el profesor Flitwick se ha retirado tras más de 50 años en la enseñanza, y pocas personas hay tan dotadas para los encantamientos como tu. Además has tenido una dote especial para enseñar, ya fuese en la escuela de Aurores o en cualquier sitio, siempre te vi con mucha ilusión enseñando, es una capacidad innata en ti. Te dejo 3 días para pensartelo, después de esos 3 días, pasaré por aquí, he puesto un hechizo en la casa, si no quieres aceptarlo no podré entrar, de lo contrario pasaré dentro y hablaremos, pero no sólo tu y yo, sino esta vez con toda tu familia.

Que así sea


	4. ¿Por qué?

Capítulo 4:

Tanto por contar y tan poco tiempo para poder hacerlo. Pensándolo friamente, 3 días se pasaban volando, y aún no sabía como iba a afrontar la situación. Solo esperaba que al menos su familia le entendiese, pero tampoco las tenía todas consigo.

El día antes de la fecha prefijada por Dumbledore, Lance decidió dar el paso y hablarles del asunto. Cuándo Lance comentó a su mujer que quería hablar con su familia de forma inmediat, su mirada lo dijo todo, no era alguien a quien le gustase que cambiasen sus planes ni que permitiese noticias inexperadas, y mucho menos los secretitos.

Cómo Lance y su mujer habían llegado a ser lo que eran, nadie lo comprendía, ya que eran dos personas completeamente diferentres en todo, desde su forma de dar clase hasta sus hábitos y forma de vivir. Pero aún así, estaba claro que se querían el uno al otro y que pasase lo que pasase iban a seguir así; o al menos eso es lo que la gente pensaba.

La reunión familiar se realizó en el salón. El nerviosimo que tenía Lance y que estaba contagiando a los otros miembros de la familia se hacía patente en un silencio atronador que recargaba aún más el ambiente con miradas frías por parte de todos y lleno de suspiros esperando a que Lance empezase su discurso.

Por alguna parte tengo que empezar. No es un asunto fácil ni espero que lo entendais, pero es imposible continuar de esta forma, sin que sepais quien soy en realidad

Si me estás engañando con otra, ya te puedes ahorrar todas las explicaciones que no me interesan

No es eso, aunque creedme que resultaría más fácil de decirlo, ya que al menos lo podríais creer. Ahora sólo os pido que mientras hablo no hagais ningún comentario hasta que finalice.

Así, Lance empezño a explicar sin interrupción alguna quien era, de que mundo venía y el porqué de que no se lo hubiese dicho antes a nadie. Nada más terminar, su esposa se fue y volvió unos minutos después con una maleta enorme y pesada.

Ahí tienes todas tus pertenencias, ahora vete, no quiero a freakys que se creen lo que no son en mi casa; ya te llegaran los papeles del divorcio

Anonadado, Lance no se movió, intentó guardarse el aspecto externo de nuevo, guardandose todo en sus adentros, pero no se contuvo. Cogió su varita y se apuntó a si mismo, en un obstante, su pelo negro y corto se olvió plateado y largo, su camisa se convirtió en una túnica azul oscura y su traje en una capa negra.

Los hijos del ahora infeliz matrimonio habían contemplado toda la escena con incredulidad, pero al contrario que su madre, no parecían tener miedo ni querer echar a su padre de sus vidas, sino que mostraban interés, y cuando vieron a su padre hacer magia; su cara fue igual que cuando un niño pequeño ve un caramelo. Fue entonces cuando Lance se dirigió a ellos.

Chicos, vosotros también sois magos, podeis hacer magia, aunque necesitareis que se os enseñe. No os voy a obligar a ir, haced lo que vosotros deseeis

A pesar de los gritos de su madre, los hijos no necesitaron pensárselo dos veces y contestaron al unísono un sonoro sí. Mientras la mujer estaba gritandole a su exmarido que le iba a denunciar, éste no tuvo otro remedio que desmemoriarla, para evitar males mayores. A partir de ese momento, ella no recordaría nada, ni quien era él ni sus hijos, cómo si todos estos años no hubiesen pasado y solamente hubiese un vacío en la memoria.

Lance, con otro movimiento de varita, hizo las maletas de sus hijos y les dijo que se agarrasen fuerte a el, que se iban a aparecer. Los niños tuvieron miedo puesto que no sabían que ocurriría, pero cuando apenas se habían dado cuenta ya estaban en otro lugar.

La sala adónde habían llegado era grande y circular. Retratos de personas ya muertas colgaban en las paredes, con la diferencia que estos se movían y cuchicheaban entre ellos. También pudieron observar un extraño pájaro dorado que emitía un precioso canto. Lance reconoció enseguida a Fawkes, el phoenix del director, mientras suspiraba recordando las veces que había estado allí, en interminables reuniones con su colega, y de cómo había llegado a ser el único aparte del propio director que podía entrar libremente allí.

Dumbledore no se hallaba ahí en ese momento, pero alguien estaba entrando por la puerta...


End file.
